Hitbolt
by Reno ajah
Summary: Bolt is a contracted assassin in ICA, however, times goes on and change when all of the ICA agent targetting him and retieve his package along his contract and objective. he realise the package is a female feline who will help him bring the truth to the light, so was a brown hamster will do the same. who is the puppet and who is the puppeteer?


**hello, my readers, i was sorry and confused of the glitch where i was already upload my story and it didn't appear. well i was know it a hours ago, well i hope you're not dissapointed. sorry for a short chapter and long time to wait. ****don't forget of (*) sign for a sign for the end of the soundtrack or theme song along the story.**

**here you go, the epic Hitman and Bolt crossover, HITBOLT! one word to say, ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 1: introduction

( watch?v=nAk94AIYwAk - Hitman blood money - ave maria)

The story began where a single boy of white wolfhound sat in the chair as his fur tattooed in his neck even it through his skin. They was tattooed him a lightning in his left side neck. After it done, the screen fade as it shown other wolf, wolf hound, feline, hound, and even rodent that was some white and some grey colored sat in the chair inside the classroom. They been given basic special education.

The story same as hitman the movie (2007), as they moved in other class by line up together. They teach their students about special advanced education to boost their intellect, martial arts to be tougher, firearms for wield weapons for self defense, and stealth assassination for a better special elite contracted silent assassin in the International Contracted Agency. But this kid who was mentioned the first of the story; he was special as which he different to the others.

He was has a friend that was lost while attempt to escape, where a person lay of the ground wield suppressed sniper rifle snipe his friend and pull the trigger. After lose his best-friend, he avenged to them who took his friend life and prisoned innocent childrens. Infortunately they caught him while in the end and sedate him with magic sedative syringe to more obedient less resist.

Few months later when he was 18, his time has come. He was born and trined well as… International Contracted Agency, a contracted assassin.

A decade later – evening day - cloudy

Sicily, Italy

The bird nest

Most of citizens of sicily in the night is to take a rest from their mid-day activity. They gone sleep, go to date, have dinner with family or his own, and others. But not every are wield his suppressed sniper rifle at the bird nest snipe towards the big old building in the fifth stories. Where he saw a brown bear wore a white shirt like Mafioso talking in the phone.

The only one of the sniper do is, steady aim. Is an old and deadly tactics for most pro snipers. The bird nest means he snipe at the church tower, where snipers call as it most used for bird nest.

He keep watching his target at the building as he seems really angry or upset then he shut his phone down rudely. Then he sat on a chair seems it his office for a executive job in an executive workplace. He seems really stress and depressed as well. He raise and look at the window as he feel that there's something is watching him by watch closely from distance.

The sniper is hold breath and the most important… control his heart beat. He release his breath slowly and took it as he feel his heart beat beating calmly. He focused to the cross sight in the scope by calculate the distance, wind span, and the timing. Then… *suppressed fire* the bullet flew from the rifle moving fast by penetrated his target head. The target laid down inside like a ragdoll.

Then the assassin or a white wolfhound unpack his sniper rifle in a suitcase and place RU-AMP mine in it then leave it. The assassin dress a long brown hooded church suit walking in a basement wearing back his tuxedo and leave the place.

He walk back to his temporary safehouse in a old and low price apartment. He not assume his target alive, but he born to be sure. He walk through and behind the shadow for Incognito notoriety. He born without name, he known as… Bolt.*

* * *

**Well, that was short, huh? the beginning is similiar from Hitman the movie (2007), see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
